


addiction

by xuyue



Series: mooncake slices [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mildly Suggestive, sakusa struggles with desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue
Summary: just a little bit“hey omi-kun, wanna make out?”
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: mooncake slices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	addiction

“hey omi-kun, wanna make out?”

sakusa blinks. 

it takes about three seconds for him to process your question; one and a half second more than other questions he’s gotten used to answering like ‘ _how are you?_ ’ or ‘ _can i have your autograph?’_ or ‘ _omi-omi, did **you** put those cans of disinfectant in my locker?’_

“ _no_ ,” he blurts out of instinct, because _what? where did that come from? what could’ve given you the impression that he was interested in doing something like that **here** , of all places? _

you shrug, pretty metallic top throwing refractions of light across the room. he wonders if the material is as silky as it looks. 

“okay,” you say, nonchalant. 

he twitches. you genuinely don’t look too offended by his refusal, but something still nags at him. the cheap disco lights of the karaoke room slide over your skin, across your jaw and down your neck and he wonders if the pulse is quickened there; wonders if the blood is pushing against your skin in that frenzied pace that he feels starting within himself now.

he sighs.

he doesn’t even like karaoke. 

he doesn’t even like karaoke but he’d come anyway and he’d _like_ to say that he was dragged here against his will by bokuto, who’d asked miya, who’d asked hinata, who’d asked him and invited you by extension, even though he wasn’t planning to go. but when he’d brought it up in passing, you’d seemed so excited about it that he just couldn’t bring himself to back out. so here you two were, on the gross couch of some private karaoke room while the others are taking a piss break and you’re gorgeous and shiny, asking him to _make out_.

“ _tch._ ” he leans back. 

“if they catch us, i’ll kill you,” he grumbles and that’s all you need, face lighting up as you scramble to crawl onto his lap.

your fingers card through his hair and he tils his chin up to meet your eyes.

no, he doesn’t like karaoke, he thinks as your mouth slides against his. 

but he likes you.

and your hands and your skin and your lips. 

yeah, he likes those too.


End file.
